This is a competitive renewal, for years 11 - 15, of an institutional HIV/AIDS training grant. This training grant serves as the means of providing high quality training for advanced pre- and post-doctoral candidates who wish to pursue independent careers in HIV/AIDS-related topics. The program will offer broad training in modern biology including virological, biochemical, genetic, molecular, cell biological and structural approaches. AIDS-related research in this institute conforms to the principle that successful AIDS research requires multiple investigators pursuing closely related issues in AIDS. This training grant is a focal point for training and research by 18 faculty from four basic science, and three clinical departments: Microbiology and Immunology, Molecular Genetics, Pathology, Biochemistry, Pediatrics, Medicine, and Epidemiology and Population Health. All training faculty of this program are members of the Einstein/MMC Center for AIDS Research, which provides centralized, essential core facilities required for AIDS research such as Virology, Flow cytometry, Biohazard, Clinical and Immunology cores. Our predoctoral training program operates within the guidelines of the Sue Golding Graduate School. This includes a centralized recruitment program, a well coordinated admissions process, a core of basic courses followed by specialized courses in Virology, Microbial Pathogenesis and Immunology supplemented with journal clubs, work-in-progress meetings and seminars by outside speakers for each pre- and postdoctoral trainee. An essential element is the intensive research program within each laboratory with close supervision throughout. Our program also includes training in specialized instrumentation and new technologies as needed for the specific research project: Flow cytometry, Hybridoma, transgenic mouse, gene knockout and stem cell technology, x-ray crystallography and molecular modeling, peptide synthesis and protein sequencing, oligonucleotide synthesis and DNA sequencing and the microarray technology. In the renewal application, featuring an expanded HIV/AIDS faculty, we will continue an integrated approach to HIV and opportunistic infection research with a combined emphasis including molecular and clinical studies of HIV and three major opportunistic pathogens (M. tuberculosis, C. neoformcms and T. gondii), development of vaccine and immune therapies and murine models to study the pathogenesis of AIDS. [unreadable] [unreadable]